


Never Fade

by gingercanary



Series: Ficlets [46]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Femslash February, square Ava/Charlie with a nice side of snow because it brings me joy.
Relationships: Charlie/Ava Sharpe
Series: Ficlets [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731400
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Flarrowverse Femslash February Bingo 2021





	Never Fade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illea/gifts).



> Snow fics get me the dopamine thank you enjoy the snowflakes

It was just after lunch when Ava was putting the dishes in the dishwasher when she noticed Charlie had grown still. Charlie being silent when it wasn’t a life-threatening or romantic occasion was a rare event, so Ava’s stomach twisted. 

“Honey?”

“Hmm?” Charlie turned from the window, a wide smile on their face. 

As the knot loosened in her stomach, Ava closed the dishwasher and made her way to her partner. “Cat’s got your tongue?” She teased, wrapping an arm around Charlie’s waist.

“No, I think Zari’s at home with Sara,” they replied without missing a beat. 

Ava snorted. “Let me rephrase- what’s got you so quiet?” 

Charlie pulled the curtains fully open, revealing a world of white, thick flocks of snow drifting past the window. 

They’d woken up late and spent their first few hours in bed, Charlie moving back and forth between the kitchen and the bedroom, supplying them with generous amounts of coffee and breakfast. Neither one of them had cared enough to take a peek outside, comfortable in their little world. They hadn’t noticed the transformation that had gone on outside. 

Ava watched Charlie press their fingertips against the window, gazing out with the same expression Ava received. “Hey honey, you’ve been around for aeons, right?” 

“Yeah.”

“So you’ve probably seen a lot of snow.” Ava tilted her head, looping her fingers through Charlie’s belt loops. 

Charlie turned their head, looking Ava in the eyes. “Well, yes. But some things never stop being fascinating.” They raised their hands, cupping Ava’s cheeks with a smile. “Like you.”

Smiling, Ava pulled Charlie closer, giving them a quick kiss. “What are some other things that never stop being fascinating?” She couldn’t imagine living for hundreds of years, never getting tired of certain things. Then again there must always be something to look forward to-a reason to wake up in the morning, and having Charlie next to her was her reason to wake up.

“Sunsets and sunrises,” Charlie said after a beat. “The feeling you get when you see an old friend for the first time in a year. Fresh snow crunching under your feet. Fireflies. When someone looks at you like you’re the sunshine in their world. Learning new things. There are more things but these are my favourites.” Charlie leaned in, resting their forehead on Ava’s chest. “Oh!” They straightened. “Fireworks and good music too.”

“Well we can do two of those things right now,” Ava said. “So you might want to bundle up, I don’t think your ripped jeans will keep you warm today.” 

Charlie smiled and wiggled their hips. “You love it though.” Then they pulled Ava into the bedroom to change. 

Five minutes later they opened the door to their winter wonderland. 

“Go ahead,” Ava said. 

Tucking their gloved hand in Ava’s, Charlie stepped outside, the snow crunching under their big boots. The brightness of the snow was blinding and by the time Charlie’s eyes recovered, Ava stood next to them. 

“What are you waiting for?” She asked, a twinkle in her eyes. “Let’s go for a walk.”

Charlie pulled Ava close, wrapping their arms around her neck. They stood on the tips of their toes and pressed a kiss to Ava’s nose. “I love you.”

“I love you too, honey.” 

Hand in hand, they strode through their winter wonderland.


End file.
